Él es mi primo, ¿no?
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [One-shot] Spencer y Billy son primos, solo eso. ¿Verdad? Ectofeature


_Mizzi-chama: _**¡Hola personitas misteriosas! Amo esta pareja, y quise escribir un one-shot. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_-Dude, that's my gosth y sus personajes no me pertenecen.-_

* * *

Otro día comenzaba en aquella hermosa y majestuosa mansión, cuyo anterior dueño ahora fantasma dormí flotando sobre el colchón de la habitación de su primo menor. Billy bostezó mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos, despertando de su sueño; volteándose a ver al castaño dormido en su cómoda cama. Billy sonrió.

—**Se ve muy lindo dormido.** -dijo el fantasma, luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos- **No, no, no. **-susurró negando con la cabeza-** Billy no hagas eso, él es tu primo.** -y así el fantasma comenzó a preparar las pertenencias del menor para ir a la escuela, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del castaño

—_Piensa que soy lindo._ -pensaba Spencer, el cual llevaba despierto media hora

Segundos despues Spencer se sentó en la cama, mirando al fantasma que estaba jugando con su ropa riendo frente a un espejo. Soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de Billy.

—**Eso parece divertido.** -comentó el menor, levantándose de la cama

Billy flotó hasta él, se situó a su lado con una sonrisa.

—**Buenos días Spence.** -saludó el azul, Spencer lo imitó

Spencer desayunó, se vistió y corrió hasta la escuela; con el fantasma pegado a él. La primera clase se pasó lenta, al igual que las otras posteriores. Al final llegó la hora del receso. Spencer y Billy estaban comiendo, junto a Shanilla y Rajeev; los cuatro chicos charlaban animadamente, procurando que nadie los escuchara hablar con un fantasma. De un momento a otro, Shanilla se llevó a rastras a Billy a una esquina alejada de allí.

—**¿Qué le pasa a Shanilla?** -preguntó Spence, a lo que Rajeev se encogió de hombro

Mientras, Shanilla miraba cuidadosamente a Billy; el cual la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—**¿Pasa algo?** -preguntó el fantasma confuso

—**Tú y Spencer... ¿qué sois?** -preguntó para confusión de Billy

—**Somos primos. **-Shanilla negó con la cabeza

—**No, hay algo más. Él no es solo tu primo, es algo más que eso. ¿Verdad?** -habló la castaña, Billy se sonrojó

—**Spence es mi "broamigo", y mi primo. No somos nada más... **-dijo mirando a otro lado-** ...por desgracia.** -susurró tristemente, pero la chica alcanzó a escuchar ese susurro

Shanilla rió con una sonrisa.

—**Parece que tú quieres que Spencer sea 'algo más' que un primo, ¿me equivoco? **-dijo la divertida chica, a lo que el chico se sonrojó

—**Sí, pero el es mi primo.**

—**¿Y? **-dijo la chica, antes de irse dejando al fantasma pensativo

—_Él es mi primo, y solo eso... ¿no?_ -pensaba el fantasma mientras flotaba a un lado del castaño en la habitación de este, Billy miró un segundo a Spencer antes de sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir-** Oye Spence.** -lo llamó

—**Dime.**

—**Tú y yo somos primos, ¿verdad? **-Spencer alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del fantasma

—**Bueno, somos primos lejanos por lo que son pocos lazos los que nos unen; pero supongo que sí. **-Billy suspiró sonrojándose

—**¿Y crees qué... haya posibilidades de ser... "algo más"? **-preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas mucho más frías de lo normal; Spencer sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas

—**Supongo que sí. **-dijo sonriente, para sorpresa de Billy-** Pero habría que hacer algo antes.**

—**¿El qué? **-preguntó curioso el fantasma, Spencer sonrió

—**Esto.** -dijo antes de besar los labios del mayor, el cual sonrojado y tímido respondió al beso

Spencer colocó las manos en los hombros del fantasma, y lo separó lentamente cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Billy se sonrojó y Spencer sonrió.

—**Iré a por algo de comer.** -dijo el menor, caminando hasta el ascensor para luego dejar al fantasma solo en la habitación

—_Él es mi primo, él es mi primo... No, él no es mi primo. _-pensaba sonriente el fantasma- **Él es MI Spence~**

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**"^" Creo que fue muy breve, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


End file.
